


Don't get between a mama spider and her spiderbaby

by Mrs_Understood



Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Enjoy SADNESS, Flash is a jerk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literally everyone adopted Peter, Lots of Hurt, MJ had bad parents, Peter and Nat are BFFs, Peter has seen better days, Peter-centric, bad teachers, movies - Freeform, really bad teachers, sooooo sorry, these tags make it look diffrent then it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Understood/pseuds/Mrs_Understood
Summary: Natasha had killed dozens of people before, murderd ruthlessly to get her mission acomplished, so when someone injered her (yes her) kid, they would have hell to pay.bacicly someone wanted Mama Spider and Baby Spider so I wrote angst and then some fluff and then a dash of murder- enjoy!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: How can you not adopt Peter Parker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530086
Comments: 15
Kudos: 527
Collections: The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha had seen lots of people bruised and bloody before, hell she had murdered plenty of people, so blood shouldn’t fas her, so she didn’t understand why she felt such an ache in her chest when she saw Peter walked in the door from school with a myriad of colorful bruises covering every inch of the teens exposed skin, and if the way he was walking was any indication, they extended to under his hoodie. He walked with a slight limp and seemed to be trying to make a beeline to his room- as if she would allow this to go unexplained. Still, she knew from personal experience that pushing too hard to fast would make the tiny spider clam up. Despite the fact that he was only Starks kid legally, they shared several qualities, geniuses who tried to hide every negative emotion and had a tendency to randomly gift people things with no context, (She had woken up to little wrapped gifts on multiple occasions when she had been having a bad day, with no note or acknowledgment, not that it was hard to figure out.) She, however, couldn’t help but wince when she saw the tears on his face catch the light before he disappeared down the hallway.

She didn’t know who had decided that she should comfort the baby spider, but Tony was in Japan at the moment, and she knew that she couldn’t just let him sulk in silence, which she was well aware he did far too much anyway (FRIDAY was very helpful in informing her which teammates needed to be distracted from a battle, patrol gone wrong, nightmare, Etc.) So, she held her book, white-knuckled as she stared at the clock, waiting for the appropriate amount of time to pass before intruding on the teen, finally, after three minutes and 47 seconds to long without information, she dog-eared her page, and slowly rose, padding to his door. She took care to walk on the heels of her feet, despite the fact that it rebelled against literally everything instinct she had had drilled into her because right now she actually wanted him to hear her footsteps. He probably could tell she was modifying her walk, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, she rationed.

Sooner than she had anticipated, the assassin was meet with the teen’s door, determinedly shut. Somehow, this part felt much, much harder than she had anticipated. Once she knocked, there was no turning back. Immediately, however, guilt and anger filled her, as she thought about the state of the poor teen when he had come in. Hell would freeze before she let someone get away with doing that to Peter. After all, spiders stick together. Or eat each other, but she was choosing to focus on the spirit of it. Finally, after 10 long seconds of internal monologuing, she raised a hand, knocking three times, quick and concise.

“Come in.” Peters’s voice said, sounding shaky and far to quiet for the buy she was used to. He clearly did not have his boundless energy after whatever fight had happened.

“Peter…” Now that she had a good look at him, she really was at a loss for words, he had taken the hoodie off, clearly, and it lay crumpled on the floor, stained red from some of the places that looked like a boot had broken his skin. His hair had been matted with blood, which seemed to still be running down from his scalp in a slow trickle that made her stomach twist. The worst thing though, the worst thing was his face. He looked dejected and, well scared. An emotion that he went to great lengths to hide, and he did so to the extent that seeing it was disconcerting for her to finally see displayed so openly. “What happened?”

“Fight,” he said, now that she was closer, she could hear that his words were clipped and tense, as though he was trying to hold back the emotion in them.

“Hmm.” She hummed. “I think you have to punch back for it to be a fight.” 

He just looked down at his dark blue comforter, keeping his eyes completely focused on an imaginary piece of dust. 

“Well, come on then.” She said, standing and walking to the bathroom.

“What?” He asked with a raspy voice.

“I need to clean you up because if those get infected you are gonna be in a world of hurt.”

He just looked at his lap again “Okay.”

“And you are explaining this to me,” she demanded because she knew it wasn’t the best tactic but as she looked at the bruises, she felt anger swelling up in her. She had never heard the kid so damn quiet before, and for some reason, it was more disturbing than any of the bruises.

Silently. She tugged the shirt off of him, which was easy, as he was floppy and compliant. She had seen Steve like this several times before, their crazy super healing kicking in and draining them of energy. When Steve did it, she would tease him relentlessly, however, it just added to her growing concern. Despite how hard she had tried, when she saw his core completely black and blue, with clear broken ribs, she couldn’t help but gasp threw her nose.

“Talk.” Was all she commanded, before setting to work on the teen. She took out the rubbing alcohol as he drew in a breath, wincing at the action.

“W-Well, I was at school right? And there was this kid named Flash…” he trailed off again, not seeming to remember the rest of the sentence.

“Doesn’t that count as child abuse, naming a kid that?” she quipped, and felt satisfied when she saw a smile tug at his busted lip, although winced when it caused a single drop of blood to roll down to his chin, which she quickly wiped away using a small pad of gauze.

“Well… he was making fun of my friend, MJ, I told you about her, remember?” he asked, clearly trying to drag out the conversation.

“Hmm, MJ the ‘super pretty really scary kinda badass who you are definitely asking out’ who put a dead chicken in his locker?”

“Ms. Nat! I never said I was going to ask her out!”

“Well you are, proceed,” she said smirking.

“Well um, he wouldn’t leave her alone, and normally she is really good at shutting that kind of thing down, but he was being like, really persistent and horrible and well… Hey!” he protested when she suddenly pressed rubbing alcohol to a fairly large cut on his side.

“Keep talking and I might warn you.”

“Anyway, he was going on and on about history, for some reason, and I guess there must have been something that happened that I didn’t know about, cuz we have different history teachers, because she just like, stormed off, which is not like her at all, yah know. Cuz i’m a superhero and I think she is braver than me… and then…”

“What did he say?” she interrupted, getting a sinking feeling in her gut.

“He asked her if her mom had made any more visits to the teacher to bump her grade up, which didn’t make sense, because it’s one of her best subjects. Well there all her best subjects, except for Cem, but I help her with that. Anyway, so she stomped off and I asked Flash what he said and why it made her so angry, and he kept saying things like, nothing, and I wouldn’t leave him alone, and then MJ came back and she had been crying and she slapped him like... Really hard, and then he tried to go after her, and then I stopped him and then we fought. And…”

“Wait, he did this to you?” She interjected, looking up from where she had been wrapping his ribs.

“No, well… yes… kinda… only part of it…ow! just like, let me finish, I swear it’ll make sense.”

“Okay.” She conceded, turning her attention back to his ribs which she was wrapping tighter then strictly necessary.

“So I let him beat me up a bit because like… what’s the worst he could do right? This is Flash, and so I let him get a few hits in and then act like I’ve had enough, and by then almost everyone had left but MJ hadn’t which was weird, because she usually rode the bus, a-and so I asked her what had happened, and the like… I dunno she just started crying and told me that her mom had been cheating o-on her dad b-because she was worried that MJ wouldn’t pass otherwise… even though she was like…. Acing everything, and she… it...”

“Peter.” She interjected, placing a hand on one of Peters as he wound a loose thread around one of his fingers hard enough to completely cut off the blood.

“A-Anyway, so I was like… upset, and I went to go yell at the teacher, when he just like… totally flipped and started hitting me with a hole punch, and he wasn’t enhanced or anything so I couldn’t fight back without accidentally hurting or maybe even killing his so i just… let him hit me…”

“A not enhanced man couldn’t do this Peter.”

“Well… after all that I was going to walk home, after checking on MJ… of course, but then Flash saw me again and we started fighting because of what he said to MJ a-and he um… he managed to uh, to find out about May a-and he… well… he just kept talking about her and saying like, really, really just like… bad stuff and…” he stopped to draw in a shaky breath and tightening his eyelids to try and stop the tears from falling, which wasn’t very successful.

“Come here, Pete.” She said after a moment of thought, opening her arms wide to allow him to crawl into the hug as she repositiond herself, leaning against the headboard so that she could hug him better. He accepted happily, allowing her to tuck her chin over his head as he listened to her heart.”What did he say about her Pete?”

“H-he said up… well… he said that- that I wouldn’t ever be able to um, to stay at midtown now b-because now May w-wasn’t there to…” He cut himself off, burying his head deeper into her jacket, making her chest constrict with anger. She hadn’t killed anyone point-blank in a long time, but she was pretty sure that this was about to change.

“He shoved me into a car.”

“What! Peter! You could have lead with that! We need to get you scanned! You could be bleeding out internally right now!”

“I-I’m not I-I would be um, I can tell when i-it happens… ``I-I’m okay…”

“That pushed you in front of a car, why the hell didn’t you tell me that first?” She almost shouted, feeling the hot anger filling every inch of her.

“I’m s-s-sorry I j-just umm… I didn’t want you t-to be mad and um…”

She would be lying to say that she didn’t melt a little bit when she heard the way his voice shook. He was so young, so uncertain of how his would be perceived.

“Peter, I would never be angry at you for that, you know that don’t you?”

He gave a tearful nod, though not a very convincing as she felt the tears splash onto her shirt as he tightened his grip on her,

“I’m sorry Ma’am.”

“What on earth do you have to be sorry for Peter? I already told you that I’m not mad.” She asked, trying her very best to keep all of the venom out of her voice, which she didn’t think she was completely successful in doing biased on how Peter flinched into her.

“I um… I well, I fought with Flash a-and and Mr. Ria and um, Flash again…”

“Peter, you don’t have to apologize for being attacked. You just trying to protect your friend, and that is an admirable thing.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles into her shoulder.

“You’re welcome. What did you say flash’s whole name was again?”

“Ms. Nat!” He said, clearly guessing her intentions.

“I thought you mentioned it earlier, I swear!” She said, raising her hand a little and giggling along with the teen.

“His name is Eugene Flash Thompson.”

“Eugene Thompson!” She exclaimed, earning her a laugh from the injured teen, “A human being named their child Eugene Thompson? No wonder he’s such a little shit!”

“Yeah,” Peter said, seeming much more like himself, if not still a bit quiet, giving her an idea. There was only one thing that could make this quite in all the time she had known him.

“Come in, follow me,” she said, standing.

“Where are we going?” he asked quietly, but his interest was piqued.

“We are going to watch a movie, you choose,” she said, pulling him up. She felt guilty when she saw him wince at the motion, although not guilty enough to stop her from slinging an arm over his shoulder and steering him down the hall, careful to take as much of his weight as she could without appearing too obvious.

“Can we watch Star Wars?” he asked hopefully, his face lit up when she nodded.

“Sure. Go sit on the couch while I get popcorn.”

He walked over, keeping a hand firmly around his (More) injured side, as he moved, looking more than a little pained. However, he relaxed once he had settled into the couch, curling in on himself with his knees drawn up to his chin. She prodded him to unfurl so she could hand the popcorn over and pulled the boy against her as the opening soundtrack started.   
The poor kid really did try and stay awake for her, but by the time Yoda appeared he was long gone, his body tired from work that healing took. Which is the only reason that Clint was able to catch the photo, which he had now hung everywhere and posted on every media outlet that existed, of her and Peter, both sleeping peacefully on the couch as Jedi fought in the background, taken from a possible angle in the ceiling, telling her that he had snapped it from the vents.

When she looked back at it, seeing Peters sleeping face, which at that point was healed enough to not look alarming, if you hadn’t known the state he was in when he came in it would have looked just barely bruised. Looking at the photo, which she definitely didn’t frame and keep by her bed, she realized why it had bothered so much to see him that way, bloody and bruised. It was more than being unsettled by the break of an unwritten rule, that children would be safe at school, from both teachers and students, but as she saw how his sleeping body was curled into hers, so blindly trusting of her, Natasha realized that, even if Tony had been the one to sign the adoption papers, he was all of there kid, and they were never letting him go.

“ Joe Ria, I have been planning on meeting with you for a while.”


	2. Nat had a 'talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this took me an embarrassingly long time to write and the only reason I am okay with posting it is I am on so much cough medicen I can't think this through. It is so short I am very sorry, Plese enjoy.

“Joe Ria, I have been planning on meeting you for a while,” Natasha said, coming up from behind the desk she had been hiding behind, as she held the gaze of the aforementioned adult in front of her.  
“Who are you?” he asked bluntly, clearly not feeling nearly as threatened as he should.

She punched him in the face.

“What the hell lady!” he exclaimed, looking almost comically surprised. It would never fail to amuse her how much her marks could underestimate a hit to the face from a woman.

“I believe you know Peter Parker?” she asked, not even trying to keep the venom from her voice now if she scared him so be it, it would only make the job more enjoyable.

“Yeah I know the brat, I teach him, I- W-what is that?” The man asked, stammering when he saw her pull out the needle she had kept concealed in her jacket sleeve.

“I told you I wanted to talk, so you’re gonna talk.”

0o0o0o0o

Peter woke up to his phone dinging insistently, causing him to jolt up. Upon checking it, he saw about 30 texts from Ned, as well as a few missed calls. He was about to check them when his phone rang again, causing him to groan at the sound before answering.

“Hello?” he asked groggily throw the phone.

“Peter! Ho-ly shit did you see the news! It’s insane! The school is closed for a week!”

“What? No, I didn’t, did something happen?”

“Um, yeah something happened! Pull it up on your phone, it was literally all over the news!”

“Okay, okay! Umm… polar bears, Mr. Stark, Ummm, oh shit!”

“Did you find it?” Ned asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” he said, hesitantly, his eyes scanning over the article, the headline glaring at him on the screen

Teacher arrested at local highschool when found tied up with video confession to beating student with a hole punch; attacker unknown.

“Can you believe it! They said that Mr. Ria is going to jail for like, years!”

“Yeah, you know what Ned, I’ve gotta go.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“I think I know who did this.” He said, hanging up the phone on his friend’s indignant squeaks.

He sighed for a moment, blinking away a moment of vertigo from sitting up before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and padding down to the kitchen, where Natasha was sitting, looking rather smug while drinking her drip coffee.

“Did you kill my teacher?” He asked bluntly, causing all his teammates to turn their heads to the pair.

“You’re awake.” She stated instead, “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine, my teacher, however, is in the hospital.”

“So he survived,” she said, nonchalantly.

“Natasha, what did you do?” Steve asked, looking at her over the newspaper, wearing an expression that reminded Peter of Mike Wheeler’s father.

“I did what was necessary.” 

The supersoldier scowled. “Is murder ever necessary?”

“Yes, in this instance it was Rogers.” She replied, her face taut with an unreadable expression.

They just stared for a moment, unsure how to respond to her, seemingly dumbstruck. They were silent for several minutes, until Peter’s phone rang again, startling them all. Peter answered it hurriedly, seeing it was Ned again. The rest of the team listened intently as they talked.

“What do you mean his parents are dead?” Peter asked through the phone.

“So he just thinks they’re dead?”

“Photos?” He exclaimed through the phone.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll call you back.” And such, Peter ended the conversation, shooting a glare at Natasha who looks not at all guilty.

“What happened?” Steve asked, despite most likely having heard the whole thing, with his enhanced ears and all.

“Mrs. Natasha, you can’t just send photos of a crime scene to a kid! He thinks his parents are dead and what did you do with his parents.”

“Relax. They’re on a cruise to Maui, he’ll see them again in two weeks.” The assassin answered smoothly.

“So he’s gonna think there dead for two weeks!”

“Yes, that was the plan.”

They all started for a moment, trying to process what she was saying.

“Natasha…” Steve started before she cut him off.

“Steve, that kid pushed Peter onto a busy road. He got run over by a semi-truck for fuck’s sake, I think my reaction was perfectly acceptable. And the teacher, a person who was deemed by the state the best applicant to be interacting with children every day, attacked him with a hole punch. I feel that my reaction showed remarkable restraint.” Natasha spat the words at them, her voice showing more emotion then Peter had seen from her in months of training with them. No one spoke for several tense minutes until Clint broke the silence. 

“Where the hell is that kid.” He said in an almost growl, honestly slightly scaring Peter.

“Wait, no, no no, no, no. I already have to explain to him what happened to his parents, and I need him alive to do so.” Peter said hoping to calm the fire in the eyes of all three of them.

“Will you at least let me speak with him Peter, you know I would never kill a kid,” Steve asked.

“Fine, Steve, and only Steve can talk to him. But I still don’t want you alone with him.” peter said, having a sinking feeling that somehow he had just made a very big mistake.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that, there will be plenty of others there.” Peter did not feel at all comfortable with the glint behind the supersoldiers eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a question to all of you before my brain explodes from this cold, what would ya'll think of me doing a highschool AU surrounding the original 6? I was thinking something Tony centric. Thoughts? Ships? Preferences? I am super open right now, but I really wanna explore Tony and Howard's relationship. comment and let me know! And of course, comments and kudos are so much better than Nyquil (Because it is so late, I should be asleep) So tell me what you think :)


End file.
